Pixar: The Movie
Pixar: The Movie is a radio show based on the works of Pixar. Characters who appear * Andre * Wally B. * Luxo Jr * Tinny * Red the Clown * Knick the Snowman * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Andy Davis * Hamm * Rex * Mr. Potato Head * Slinky Dog * Green Army Men * Bo Peep * Aliens * Sid Phillips * Geri * Flik * Atta * Dot * The Queen * Aphie * P.T. Flea * Heimlich * Tuck and Roll * Francis * Slim * Rosie * Dim * Manny * Gypsy * Hopper * Molt * Jessie * Bullseye * Stinky Pete the Prospector * Mrs. Potato Head * Wheezy * Barbie * Al McWhiggin * The Birds * Sulley * Mike Wazowski * Boo * Celia Mae * Roz * Needleman and Smitty * George Sanderson * The Abominable Snowman * The CDA * Randall Boggs * Henry Waternoose * Marlin * Nemo * Dory * Bruce * Crush * Squirt * Gill * Bloat * Bubbles * Peach * Gurgle * Jacques * Deb * Nigel * Lamb * Jackalope * Mr. Incredible * Elastigirl * Violet * Dash * Jack Jack * Frozone * Gilbert Huph * Mirage * Syndrome * Bass * Treble * Tippy * Lightning McQueen * Chick Hicks * The King * Mater * Doc Hudson * Sally * Sheriff * Ramone * Flo * Luigi and Guido * Fillmore and Sarge * Lizzie * Red * Mack * Stu * Mr. B. * Remy * Emile * Django * Linguini * Colette * Auguste Gusteau * Skinner * Anton Ego * Presto * Alec Azam * WALL-E * EVE * Gus * Peck * Carl Fredricksen * Russell * Dug * Kevin * Day and Night * Lotso Huggin Bear * Ken * Stretch * Mr. Pricklepants * Trixie * Peas in a Pod * Buttercup * Sparks * Chatter Telephone * Twitch * Dolly * Chunk * Big Baby * Finn McMissile (Mentioned by Mater) * Holly Shiftwell (Mentioned by Mater) * Francesco Bernoulli (Mentioned by Lightning McQueen) * La Luna * Merida * King Fergus * Queen Elinor * Harris, Hubert, and Hamish * Wisps * MacGuffin, Dingwall, and Macintosh * The Witch * Blue Umbrella * Red Umbrella * Dean Hardscrabble (Mentioned by Mike and Sulley) * Oozma Kappa (Mentioned by Mike and Sulley) * Roar Omega Roar (Mentioned by Randall) * Dusty Crophopper (Mentioned by Mack) * Lava * Joy * Sadness * Anger * Disgust * Fear * Riley Andersen * Bing Bong * Sanjay * Arlo * Spot * Hank (Mentioned by Dory) * Destiny (Mentioned by Dory) * Bailey (Mentioned by Dory) * Jenny and Charlie (Mentioned by Dory) * Fluke (Mentioned by Dory) * Rudder (Mentioned by Dory) * Gerald (Mentioned by Dory) * Piper * Lou * Cruz Ramirez (Mentioned by Lightning McQueen) * Smokey (Mentioned by Doc Hudson) * Miguel Rivera * Dante * Mama Coco * Ernesto de la Cruz * Bao * Screenslaver (Mentioned by Elastigirl) Category:Radio series